


The way to meet the parents

by Juverworld



Series: As ridiculous as it sounds [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Niall-centric, Ridiculous, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, i guess, mostly Niall describing how he met Zayn's parents, should be funny, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juverworld/pseuds/Juverworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, looking back to the very day of our introduction, I am still surprised they didn’t throw me out straight away at the time.” Niall says incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way to meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> How Niall met Zayn's family, hope you enjoy! x

             „We are already married and I still haven’t figured out yet how come your parents accepted me in the first place.” Niall states bluntly.

            “They love you, how could they not?” Zayn replies looking at him fondly and kissing his temple briefly.

            “Well, looking back to the very day of our introduction, I am still surprised they didn’t throw me out straight away at the time.” Niall says incredulously.

            “Are you telling the story about meeting Zayn’s parents?” Eleanor breaks in suddenly. “C’mon, I haven’t heard it yet!”

            “Well, not much to say, is there” Niall shrugs and begins the story:

            We went to Zayn’s home place on Tuesday, knowing his parents and sisters were supposed to be there only on Saturday, because they went for some kinda holiday or something and we wanted to have some time together. But we didn’t plan on burning the house down or other ridiculous things like that obviously, or, well, we didn’t _intend_ for it to happen, yeah? It’s just, we kind of thought it’d be a good idea to throw a party, maybe, and like, perhaps, damaged some stuff in the process?  - Niall says sheepishly, scratching at his neck briefly. – So, there was a bit of a mess in there later on, and we also burned some food trying to make a decent meal on Thursday and after it came out as a complete disaster we decided that since we couldn’t have both dinner _and_ sex, we could at least have the latter. So we did, first in the kitchen, then on the sofa, then in the shower… Yeah. And in the morning, or maybe it was more like noon or something, finally in bed like normal people do.

            It turned out that Zayn’s parents came home earlier than expected though, and they kind of came in on us being halfway through. And we didn’t even hear them, because we were _busy_ having sex, for fuck’s sake! – Niall exclaims incredulously  and Eleanor laughs loudly – And I think they saw the stains in the kitchen and connected the dots between those and the sounds coming from Zayn’s bedroom (which was not even closed because we thought we were alone and we weren’t exactly quiet). And then they probably cleaned up our burned food and some empty bottles of vodka and such, cause when we finished our doings, the mess we had left was nowhere to be found so..

            But we didn’t come out of the room straight away obviously. First we were just chilling there but then I recall telling Zayn he was the best fuck I have ever had and him taking the piss and then I was really yelling loudly somethin’ like..

            “For fuck’s sake, Malik, _you_ indeed are something! The best fuck _ever_! Glad?! Oh, you like it, don’t ya.” And then Zayn was laughing and shouting back a:

            “For fuck’s sake Niall Horan, _you_ on the other hand are full of _shit,_ aren’t you! Get your pretty ass up and make me breakfast.” And that was when we heard something crashing in the kitchen. It was Trisha dropping a plate to the ground, I guess she had some kinda freak out hearing her son swear for the first time in her life or something. Or maybe it was the breakfast’s mention. – Niall shrugs coolly. – So, at first we thought somebody had broken in or summat, so we only put some boxers on and run out of the room… well, guess if we’d known it was Zayn’s family being back early we’d wear something more decent after already having loud sex practically in front of them, but – yeah. So we run in briefs and were met with four pairs of eyes glued to us in utter disbelieve and that was when the whole embarrassment and shitload of awkwardness hit us. And being me, I clearly had to say something because that’d be just weird if I shut the fuck up for once, so I started with:

            “Oh, hi. You look alike, so I s’pose you’re not the robbers we’d thought broke in, that’s good.” And for some unexplainable reason that got Zayn’s sister to chuckle and Zayn’s parents to look a bit less shocked. But we could see them still being whole lot freaked out yet so I decided to add a: “I’m Niall by the way. Just thought it might be a bit less awkward if you know my name, so you can use it while getting me to leave.” And that had Yaser speaking up finally.

            “We are not throwing you out just yet, young man.” He said. “If I understood it properly you are the very famous _boyfriend_ of my son and that means you’re not getting away without some sort of introductions, yeah?” And that had me really startled because it was definitely not what I’d expect after such happenings, but they made me stay for dinner and apparently not everything was damaged, even when I put my shirt on inside out and when Zayn snogged me in the living room, knocking Trisha’s coffee over. Fortunately she was not there, because it’d end up with her being all wet, and that way everything soaked in the tablecloth and her chair. Well fuck. A really nice tablecloth and a very fancy chair. Oh, and then Safaa discovered some weirdly looking kinda white spots on the sofa and -  yeah. I think we forgot to clean that up too. But they got over it, yeah? – Niall shrugs again and looks at Zayn for confirmation.

            “Sure they did. As you’re saying it know, I can understand why they always take the piss when we come around. But they love you, yeah? Just like I do” he replied, shrugging too and kissing Niall, firstly on the tip of his nose  “or maybe no, I definitely love you more.” and then finally on his lips, pushing him a bit backwards.

            “Oh God, no, guys, wait, wait, stop snogging here, you’re gonna – ” Eleanor started, and that was when they bumped into a waiter walking with a trace filled with champagne glasses and.. well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
